


The Secret

by olivemartini



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Malec, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec had a secret. A terrible, horrible secret that no one was allowed to know anything about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret

Alec had a secret. A terribly, horrible, very bad secret that he would take to his grave. 

He had left his jacket at Magnus party on purpose just to give himself an excuse to go back, because he had no idea what the words "call me" were supposed to mean when they were coming from the most powerful Warlock in Brooklyn.  He thought it would be easy to get a feel for it in the time it took to dash in and grab the thing off of the floor or chair or wherever the hell it had ended up- but as he would learn, when you were dealing with Magnus, things like that never go as planned. 

He almost turned away, cursing himself for being so stupid.  Who's to say someone hadn't just taken the jacket?  And also, why would someone like _Magnus Bane_ want to do with someone like him?  Call me could have been a joke, and Alec had been stupid to put as much hope in the words as he had.  And yet...  He reached out to press the doorbell, heart pounding and hands trembling, once, twice, a third time.  He was on his way back down the path when a voice stopped him.  "Well, now that you've woken me up, you could at least stick around to talk to me."

Alec whirled around, so stunned that he hadn't been ignored that he almost fell over.  There was Magnus, still strange and intimidating but looking distinctly more tired and rumpled than before, staring expectantly after him.  "Uh, hi."

"Hi."  Magnus leaned against the doorway, a trace of amusement on his face.  "Who are you?"

"Uh, right you probably don't remember... I'm Alec, I was with the shadowhunters last night."  At Magnus' blank look, he added, "My friends might have come back earlier to ask you about a boy who got turned into a rat."

"I remember you.  You're the one with the pretty eyes." 

Alec made a sound that could have been called a laugh but was more like a disbelieving splutter.  He seems to have lost the ability to talk.  Magnus didn't seem to mind, his cat eyes sparking with interest.  "You know, when I said call me, I didn't mean quite so soon."

"You were serious about that?"  The words burst from him in surprise, and Alec wanted to grab them back.  It was too soon to give any hint as to how unusual this was for him (although, at this point in the conversation, it's probably painfully obvious).  "I mean, no, you said call but that wasn't... I left my jacket here.  It's got my phone in it, and  wouldn't have been able to call you without... without my phone."

Magnus' expression was unreadable, but he stepped aside to let him in.  "The forgotten items are on the chair.  You can look for it there."

The apartment looked like there had been an explosion.  Half finished food and drinks were everywhere, and large puddles of unidentifiable liquid were splashed across the floor.  Articles of clothing and broken glass were scattered throughout the apartment, and there was a fine layer of glitter covering the walls.  The pile of misplaced items on the chair was taller than Alec.  Even as he dove in, pulling away jackets and weapons with an expression of mild disinterest, he could feel Magnus watching him, his gaze steady.  "So, was it a good party?"

"I had a rather large group of angry vampires, a few of which are still in my guest rooms."  The warlock raised an eyebrow at him.  "Someone ruined their getaway vehicles."

"Sorry."  Both were very aware of how very unapologetic he sounded.  "It looks like you had fun."

"I always do.  You should come to more of them."  Alec wanted to spend the rest of his day agonizing on whether or not that was an invite, but Magnus kept talking.  "The clean up, however, is a bitch."

"Do you want help?  I'm not doing anything."  _Well, according to my mother I'm out fighting demons, but that's a different conversation._

Magnus cat eyes shot up, a curious mixture of surprise and alarm on their faces.  "Oh, no, I didn't mean for you to.... I'll be okay." Alec felt his face heat up.  They just met, of course he doesn't want him to stick around any longer.  "But you could stay for coffee?  If you're not doing anything."

"Oh, uh, sure."  Alec felt himself smiling, knowing that this was bad idea but unable to stop himself.  "Coffee's great."


End file.
